Anything Can Happen
by Marthienessx3
Summary: After Martin leaves without so much as a goodbye and any contact with Ruthie, she turns to a different side and soon starts to become a stranger to herself and friends, but soon Martin comes back and Merediths cousin Skylar is trying to get through to Rut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruthie walked down the hallway of her school, she looked down at the ground and twiddled her fingers. She was going to meet Meredith outside like they did normaly, Ruthie had been different lately and everyone knew why.Martin Brewer. That name could break her heart more into a million peices by just hearing it or at least thats what the first few months were like after he left without so much as a goodbye or any contact. When Ruthie even had somewhat of a smile on her face it could all go away in a instant if anything reminded her of him. Meredith tried hard to keep her bestfriend happy at least a little, she got almost no where day after day. Ruthie tried to act happy and be strong but everyone knew that inside she was breaking, and the worst part was they didnt know what to do. She walked out side and saw Meredith waiting for her with some guy she had never seen before, he was cute Ruthie thought then instantly felt sad after thinking that because Martin once again popped in there. He was the complete oppisite of Martin, bleach blonde hair and the typical baby blue eyes that made any girl melt.

"Hey Ruthie" Meredith said, as Ruthie walked down the steps the mention of Meredith talking to someone caused the blonde guy to turn his head. He had good style that most guys wouldnt and Ruthie liked something about it.

"Hey" she said standing next to Meredith, Ruthie looked over at the guy.

"Oh sorry, this is my cousin Skylar he just transferred from Maine. Skylar this is my best friend in the whole entire world Ruthie" Meredith said, this cause Ruthie to smile slightly.

"Hey" Skylar said to her which caused Ruthie to look at him he was looking into her eyes and she instantly felt something, he knew. He could tell she was in pain and he didnt even know her, the way he was looking at her now was to intense, she droped her gaze the ground uncomftorablly and backed up a few spaces.

"Meredith I'm sorry, but I cant go to Promenade today, mom needs help watching Sam and David, she had to go into town and Lucys out doing something with Savannah" Ruthie says backing up more still looking at her friend.

Meredith knew this trick, Ruthie had been playing it for weeks whenever she was gonna break down about Martin she would leave to go home and cry. Meredith knew already that she needed to be alone and understood. "No, no thats fine" Meredith said "I'll call you later" Meredith finished.

Ruthie nodded and turned around walking to her parents car and getting into it, she waved slightly and pulled out of the school parking lot. The whole ride home Ruthie tried hard to stop from crying, this had happened regulary and she usually could make it into her room and break down there. Right now though had felt strong like it had when Martin first left and she could barely function a day without crying every 5 minutes.

She pulled into the Camdens driveway and parked the car, she got out and grabbed her bag she ran inside and was greeted by Annie.

"Hey sweetie, how was youre day?" Annie asked peeling potatoes, Annie watched her daughter and knew what would happen next she would get the same old reply and Ruthie would run up to her room and stay there until dinner, then quickly go back up again.

"Same old, same old mom" she said and turned going up the stair, Annie watched her daughter sadly it was heart breaking to watch her daughter go through this everyday and knew it would make her stronger in the long run but at the same time Annie couldnt take it much longer.

Eric came in the back door, he looked at his wife and instantly knew what was wrong.

"If this helps any I talked to Martins dad today, and Martins coming back to Glenoak for a little while, he misses the family and decided to stay for a little while. I told him he was welcome here anytime and knew better to ask" Eric says.

Annie looked hopefully at her husband and smiled, "Ruthie is going to be so happy" Annie replied hugging her husband." I just hope she doesnt get much worse before he comes. When is he coming?" Annie asked thrilled.

"One week, Next friday" Eric said.

Ruthie layed on her bed softly crying, she soon got up and decided she couldnt take doing this everyday, she needed anything to stop this pain that she had felt. There was a rave that she had been invited to at school, her and Meredith knew better not to go, because of all the drugs and violence and madness that went on at them. At that moment Ruthie didnt care and she knew she could get out of the house easily since she hadnt left it much at all in months, and her parents would do anything to get her out. She quickly headed down stairs.

"Mom, Is it ohkay if I go out tonight. Theres a party that Meredith and I were plan on going to tonight" Ruthie lied, not about the party but about Meredith and it being a party, a rave. Annie smiled thrilled that her daughter was finally ready.

"Yes of course honey, are you staying with Meredith tonight?" Her mother asked her, Ruthie thought quickly. " Yeah, I'll be home Saturday morning" Ruthie said, " I gotta go pack" Ruthie said and ran upstairs, the truth was Annie was happy and Ruthie was confused what was she doing. She took a bag and put clothes into it, Merediths family was gone for the weekend and Meredith wouldnt mind if Ruthie crashed there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruthie made her way through the crowd not knowing anyone around her as they all danced around basically grinding against each other as the adreline of ecstasy and body energy floated in the air. Ruthie had never done any drugs and really never drank before, but tonight she was going to do anything to make the pain go away that Martin had caused her. She went over to a guy who was selling the tablets, Ruthie was scared but was determined she walked right up to him.

"How many miss?" he asked her counting the money he had just recieved, she didnt really know how to reply to that, she thought about it for a secound and he looked up "Miss?" he asked her " 2..that will be good enough" she replied. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a baggy, " 40 dollars" he said. Ruthie dug into her jean pocket and pulled out the money that she had earned for watching Sam and David. She gave him the money and he gave her the pills, she walked away and took them out of the bag analyzing them.She soon took them and when she swallowed she wanted to cry.

Ruthie danced along a little more to music, it had been 10 minutes since she took the drug and now it was kicking in. She wasnt planning on doing anything with any guys or anything just dance with them and thats what she did, she soon got glow sticks,necklaces and bracelets being passed to her. She excepted all of them and carefully put them on, she soon started dancing more to the techno beat. Soon a few hours had passed and Ruthie could feel herself growing tired, she made herself through the crowd and out into the field where her car was parked. She was very dizzy from the drugs affects and could barely walk straight, she walked over to her car and got in more like falling.

She fumbled with the keys, but soon had them in the ignition, she turned the key over and pulled out of the parking space, she knew she was messed up and shouldnt be driving but what would she explain to Meredith, and she didnt trust leaving her parents car there.

Luckily she made it to Merediths house without crashing, or getting into any trouble. She stumbled as she got out of the car and made it to the backdoor of Merediths house, she opened the door, and stumbled in, closing it lightly. She started walking towards the daybed and layed down, she then felt something moving, she let out a little yelp and got up falling back on the ground.

"Ruthie?" a voice asked.

"Yeah whos there?" Ruthie asked scared getting to her feet looking at the figure on the couch sitting up, she soon saw the bleach blonde hair.

"Skylar?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said standing up facing her, "What are you doing here this late?" he aske her. Then he realized what was going on, the glowing jewlery pretty much gave it away. He was shocked though he was at total lost of words.

"Ummm...here you can take the day bed, I'll just go over on the couch." he said going over to the couch and laying down.

Ruthie totally out of it layed down and passed completely out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruthie woke up and looked around, she soon realized everything and it all came back to her. Then she remembered Skylar. She looked over at couch, no such luck. He wasnt there, Ruthie felt horrible about what she had done the night before but couldnt help but love the affect of how the drug made her happy. Ruthie stood up and went over in the kitchen she grabbed her bag and realized what time it was.

"Oh my...God" Ruthie said to herself as she bent over to grab her bag of clothes that she had dropped on the floor the night before. It was 5 PM she was suppose to be home in the morning, Ruthie grabbed her stuff and ran into Merediths bathroom, she quickly changed and did her best to look like she didnt have a long night.

Ruthie ran out of the bathroom, she went over to the door and opened it when she did she ran straight into Skylar. She looked at him for a secound, and then realized he was uncomftorable.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"About?" he asked her confused.

" I feel like I am putting you in akward posistion right now" she says to him

"No, well yeah...Its just I guess I dont understand. I mean I do, but you still dont seem like the girl who would do this to herself" he says.

"Why because I am the preachers daughter?" Ruthie asked as if she was being stereotyped.

"No not all...Its just, I guess my expectations of you were higher then I thought" he said and walked past her. Ruthie looked down and started to cry as she got into her car, that had really hurt and she didnt know why since that came from a stranger she didnt know at all. As she was pulling out Meredith started to come into the driveway. Meredith signaled for Ruthie to stop, she did and rolled down her window so they could talk.

"What happened to you?" Meredith asked scared, Ruthie looked at her friend and she was brushing her tears back with her thumbs.

"I just had a bad night" Ruthie said.

"A bad night? Ruthie Camden you scared the crap out of me this morning, I couldnt get you to wake up or anything, then Skylar told me to just let you be because you were hung over. Is that true?" Meredith asked Ruthie. Ruthie nodded back in response.

"Theres more, but I cant tell you right now. I have to get home." Ruthie said

"I'm coming with you" Meredith said, she parked her car and got into the passenger side of the car, Ruthie started pulling out of the driveway.

"What happened Ruthie?" Meredith asked.

"I wanted anything to get rid of the pain. So I went to that rave you know the one going around school or it was" Meredith shook her head understanding " Well I took ecstasy." Ruthie said.

"Ruthie..."

"Dont ohkay, I dont want to hear that youre dissapointed in me, or excpect more from me. I just want you to understand why I did it, and why I cant go on feeling this way." Ruthie said crying.

"I understand. But if you think I am gonna let you do drugs and harm youreself, then you have another thing coming" Meredith said. Ruthie pulled into her driveway and got out.

"Then what do I do?" Ruthie asked.

"Get over Martin Brewer. I know it will take time, and it will hurt. But please dont take anymore drugs" Meredith said. Ruthie nodded her head.

"Ohkay well I have to go" Meredith said, Ruthie just walked in the house waving back at her friend and saying thanks. Ruthie ran up the stairs, and searched through her bag and found the pain killers, she put them in a trinket box that her great grand mother Ruth had gave her a little before she died.

"Yeah you really care" Ruthie said to herself, and she ran back down stairs "Mom" she called out. She looked in the kitchen, "Mom...Mom" Ruthie kept saying. She was shocked that the house was this empty for a saturday.

The front door slammed shut, or so much for it being empty. Lucy came in the kitchen and looked at her younger sister "Hey...can you watch Savannah tonight?" Lucy asked her sister. Ruthie looked at Lucy "Yeah of course. Wheres mom?" Ruthie asked. "Oh shes at church, theres a Mother thingy there" Lucy said.

"Thingy? Since when do you say thingy?" Ruthie asked surprised by her sisters choice of words.

"Since I forgot the rest of the words" Lucy said, Ruthie nodded understanding and soon felt sad. Like everything hit her at once.

"Ruthie? Ruthie whats wrong?" Lucy asked really concerned.

"Oh..Nothing I just remebered I have a huge project due monday. I think I am gonna be sick" she said. She ran up the stairs with Lucy behind her.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get to work on it." Ruthie said avoiding Lucys eyes.

"Ohkay.But Ruthie just remember I am always here for you" Lucy said before going down stairs, Ruthie started crying uncontrollably. She went to the trinket box and took a pain killer out, she swallowed it and put the box back and landed on her bed. The guy that she had got them from told her not to take more then half a one at a time or else it could really mess with you. At the point Ruthie didnt care she just wanted to sleep and sleep...

Ruthie woke up to her mother shaking her.

"Ruthie...Ruthie honey..." Ruthie sat up,

"Oh good, I thought you were gonna sleep all day. Youve been sleeping for over 20 hours. Almost 30, its 7:00 PM right now." Annie said.

" Oh sorry mom, Friday night I had alot of fun with Meredith you know girl stuff. I guess I was just really exhausted from no sleep." Ruthie lied, and she knew this wasnt her.

"Oh, well as happy as I am that you had fun and youre moving on, maybe next time you should take it a little easier." Annie said smiling. Ruthie nodded.

"Anyway, dinners ready you must be starving" Annie said.

"Yeah" Ruthie said standing up and following her mother down stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was seated and Ruthie sat next to David, Ruthie noticed everyone watching her funny besides her Mother and Father. Ruthie ignored it and ate her chicken, she helped clear the table after and did the dishes for her mom. Ruthie grabbed a cookie and decided to go for a walk, she was on the side walk when she saw Skylar and one of his must be new buddies. She saw him look at her and then look the other way but when she went to pass him, her name was called out.

"Ruthie..." He said, Ruthie turned around and looked at him she was still hurt from what he had said earlier.

"What? Do you wanna tell me more how youre dissapointed" She asked " Or how low I am?"

" Actually...I just want to know why youre doing this, I dont understand what could be so bad, you have a perfect life going for you. Why would you want to mess it up" he said trying to make a point to her.

"You know nothing about me. You dont know what its like. Skylar" she said turning.

" Actually I do... Living in self pitty isnt for you. You will get past this, I promise you that." he said to her. "Whatever" she said and started storming off home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday after school Ruthie went to her normal meeting spot with Meredith and wasnt suprised when she saw Skylar there standing there with her, at first Ruthie thought about turning around and going back inside the school but it was to late Meredith had already spotted her. Meredith waved her over to her as if nothing had ever happened Saturday. Ruthie walked down the stairs and felt the way she did when she first met Skylar...Akward.

"You going to the promenade?" Meredith asked cheery.

"Yeah" Ruthie said almost not audible enough to hear, Skylar looked everywhere but at Ruthie or anywhere near her.

"Cool Sky's coming to..." Meredith said, Ruthie just nodded and Meredith could tell something was up but shrugged it off. Ruthie turned, and started walking to her car "You coming?" Ruthie asked them.

"Yup. I got a ride today" Meredith said, Skylar followed closely behind not saying a word.

"Whats gotten into you?" Meredith asked once they got into Ruthies car, "Nothing...Just tired" Skylar lied, and Meredith knew something was up with Skylar and Ruthie right off.

After a dreadful weird hour at the promenade Ruthie was home and watching Sam and David, as her mother did housework. A few minutes into Ruthies History paper there was a knock at the door. Ruthie got up and answered it and saw Skylar standing there, she was about ready to shut the door, "Dont" he said.

Ruthie stepped outside and closed the door behind her "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

" I dont want this, and I dont want you to get into drugs I know what can happen" he said and looked at her and tried to understand why.

"Thanks for the concern, but maybe you should let me make my own mistakes on my own" she said, he squinted his eyes at her.

"I dont think youre friends and family would agree with that, because I barely know you and I dont" he said. Ruthie looked into his eyes and actually saw that he cared, and for once she wanted a shoulder to cry on. She started crying, and he pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her forehead as she broke down completely.

Annie watched her daughter and couldnt help but cry a little herself, Ruthie had finally let someone hold her while she cried and thats all she thought her daughter needed. Ruthie knew that Eric and Annie cared but for somereason she broke down finally in a strangers arms that Ruthie had only knew for a couple of days.

"Shhh...Youre gonna be ohkay" Skylar said as Ruthies sobs started to shorten, she pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "You gonna be ohkay?" he asked. Ruthie nodded slightly, he ruffled her hair and for the first time she smiled like she had meant it.

"Thank You" she said, he looked at her and took a breath.

"Youre Welcome." He looked past Ruthie and he soon felt sad, because the truth was he knew this wasnt over yet. It was just the beginning of trying to get through to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday morning Ruthie came into school normal and fine, she was still depressed but she hadnt been taking anything all week and her painkillers were still in her trinkle box, thanks to Skylar.That week her and Skylar had become more close, and they were almost like bestfriends if you didnt know better.

"RUUUUTHHHIIEEEE..." She heard her name being dragged out dramatically in a feminine voice that had belonged to Skylar.

"SKYYYLLLLARRR..." She said back to him in the exaggerated voice. He smiled at her, " I have a History Test and I really dont want it..." he said in his voice. Ruthie smiled to herself, they got to the hallway section where they had to go there seperate ways to class. " I'm sorry but good luck" Ruthie yelled to him.

"BYEEE" he screeched...Ruthie laughed at absolutely nothing,she walked down the hall and heard some girls whispering about Ruthie and Skylar.

" SO I heard that he's just trying to be her friend because he wants to know what its like to be the reverends kid, and see if shes really uptight" Ruthie rolled her eyes that was ridiculious.

"Yeah I know, he doesnt even care I heard him telling Meredith about it in Study Hall" this made Ruthie stop dead in her tracks. Then she started walking again, and made her way into her English class she sat down kind of dazed of what she had just heard.

After last block of trying to avoid Skylar all day, Ruthie almost made it out of the school but was caught by Meredith.

"Ruthie was is going on? Skylar said youve been avoiding him all day" Meredith said,

"Youve been lying to me this whole time, Skylar doesnt care about me and neither do you" Ruthie yelled out, Ruthie started to walk away and Meredith lightly grabbed Ruthies arm sleeve.

"Ruthie that is not true and you know that. How could you even think that? I love you and so does Skylar" this made Ruthie freeze in shock. Skylar love her? "No one loves me, or at least the people that do always dissapoint you" Ruthie stormed off this time without Meredith getting in the way.

When Ruthie got home she went straight to her room, and took the two pain killers she had left and god knew what two would do to her. Her mother came up 3 secound after she took them, "Ruthie...Someones here for you." Annie said, and Ruthie nodded her head "Are you alright?" Annie asked her daughter concerned. "No I am fine" Ruthie said, and went down the stairs to find Skylar.

"Lets go outside" He said and she followed him out, they sat on the porch on the steps "Ruthie whats going on?" Skylar asked her.

"As if you dont know, you dont care about me you have been messing with me this whole time" she said, he looked at her like she was crazy

"Ruthie I dont know what you heard but thats not true at all and you of all people should know that" he said to her.

"Just answer this please...Do you love me?" this question caught Skylar off gaurd, " I cant answer that" he said. Ruthie started to get wobbly and started to fall, Skylar caught her and lloked really concerned. "Ruthie please tell me you didnt take anything" he said.

"Ohkay, is this somekind of joke its not funny...Ruthie?" he asked as she started to fall asleep.

"Oh my god...HELP!SOMEBODY HELP!" Skylar yelled.

"Whats wrong? What did you do? Ruthie?" Someone asked taking Ruthie out of Skylars arms.

"Oh my god...will you please tell me whats going on?" the guy asked Skylar.

"Who are you?" Skylar asked.

"Martin...Martin Brewer"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What did you do to her?" Martin demanded, Skylar just looked at him in shock "I didnt do anything to her, You did" Skylar said.

"I think she took something," Skylar said

"She wouldnt do that" Martin screamed, Skylar squinted his eyes at Martin.

"Whatever, just get her to the hospital now. SHE COULD DIE" Skylar yelled at him, by this time Annie had came outside as Martin was putting Ruthie in his car. Annie ran over to the car, "Skylar can you please watch the twins until Eric comes" she said tramautized,she barely knew who Skylar was.

"Of course" Skylar said and went inside, Sam and David were both reading and Skylar started pacing back and forth.

"Wheres youre phone?" Skylar asked, Sam looked up "Who are you?" he asked Skylar.

"I am suppose to be watching you guys, wheres the phone?" he repeated the question, Sam got up and ran in the kitchen coming back with the phone "Thank you" Skylar said and dialed Merediths home phone number.

"Meredith, Ruthies in the hospital" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he heard her pick up the phone.

"Oh my god,where are you?" Meredith asked breaking down a little.

"At the Camdens, Annie asked me to watch her two sons. Shes pretty out of it, and Meredith Martins back" Skylar said.

"I'll be right there" Meredith said, and Skylar hung up.

"Martin?" David asked.

"Yeah Martin..." Skylar said sitting down on the couch.

Martin rushed into the emergency room with Ruthie in his arms and Annie right behind, "I dont know whats wrong with her she just passed out" Martin said to the clerk, soon doctors came around in a circle and one of them took Ruthie out of Martins arms and put her on a stretcher.

"Did she overdose?" a doctor asked that was examining her.

"No, of course not. Shes not that type of girl" Martin said, Meredith came up to the doctors out of nowhere.

" NO, she has been taking drugs. Its either Ecstasy or Painkillers" she said and the doctors took her straight away. Annie and Martin turned on Meredith and looked at her.

"I'm soo sorry Annie...I thought she had stopped, she came to my house last weekend and I dont know what time she got in, but she had been at a Rave and she must of got the drugs there but I didnt know she had any. I just knew that she had took ecstasy that night. I'm so sorry I didnt tell you. She told me she would stop, and I believed her." Meredith said.

"Oh honey, Its ohkay" Annie said and pulled Meredith into a hug,

" Shes just been so sad" Meredith murmered. Martin didnt understand at all what was going on, he was pissed mostly at himself and Meredith for not saying anything but most of all it was Ruthie.

"I cant take this" Martin said and stormed outside the hospital, Meredith was right behind him

"Martin calm down." she said, he turned on her now pissed

"Calm down? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM HER OWN PARENTS?" he yelled, Meredith started crying again. " How could you keep it from me?" he asked.

"Dont blame this on me. Youre the reason she did this" Meredith said sourly " You broke her heart Martin and you didnt know what it was like, she was in so much pain. Right now she is in there fighting for her life, all because of a jerk who didnt say goodbye" Meredith said and stormed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Skylar was twiddling his thumbs on the Camdens couch, when the front door opened and Meredith came in, he noticed that Meredith had been crying.

"How is she?" he asked and got up from the couch, "Shes, um...shes awake." Meredith said.

"Oh my god..." Skylar said relieved and hugged his cousin tight,

"Go see her, I'll stay here with Sam and David take my car" Meredith said giving him the keys.

"Ohkay, Thanks" he said and went out the door.

Skylar pulled into the hospital parking lot, and got out of Merediths car he started walking to the entrance of the Hospital when he saw Martin storming up to him, Martin took him by his shirt and slamed him against the hospital brick wall.

"Listen you emo little punk. I want to know what you gave Ruthie and I want to know now" Martin said, Skylar didnt struggle. Martin put him down but was up close.

"If you knew anything at all, you would know right now that I have been trying to help Ruthie and I am the last person that would ever give her drugs. But then again you wouldnt know that since you havent attempted to have any contact with her" Skylar said.

"I am sorry...ohkay. I'm sorry that I didnt talk to her, I couldnt say goodbye to her it was too hard" Martin said looking down.

"Dont tell me, tell her. She deserves that much." Skylar said walking into the hospital,

"Wait...who are you?" Martin asked. Skylar stoped and turned around.

"Skylar, Merediths cousin" Skylar said and then turned around and started walking into the waiting room towards the receptionist's desk.

Annie came out, "Skylar, Ruthies asking for you" she said, and Skylar walked over towards Annie and hugged her. "I'm so sorry...I knew.." Skylar said and Annie accepted the hug from a boy she hardly knew. "I understand why you and Meredith kept it a secret, youre not a bad friend and I Eric and I arent mad at you at all" Annie said pulling back. Annie walked Skylar to the room, and he went in Annie turned and left.

"Hey..." Ruthie said in a whispy voice, Skylar sat down in the chair next to her bed,

"Hey" he said sadly looking at her, Ruthie started to cry. "Skylar, I'm sorry...I've learned my lesson now and I am so sorry" She said.

"Oh, Ruthie dont cry" Skylar said hugging her, "Please just lay here and hold me" She cried, she moved over and gave him some room and he layed there and held her as she cried. He kissed the top of her head, " I know, I know..." he murmered into her hair, "Its going to be ohkay now, I promise you that much" he said, and she clutched tighter onto him.

"I Love You Skylar" Ruthie said, Skylar froze.

"What?" he asked her, " I love you," she repeated looking into his eyes, Skylar tilted his head and looked at her and started to cry himself. "I...I'm gonna get youre mom" he said and got up going out of the room before Ruthie had time to say anything to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monday Ruthie was released and was allowed to go home, when she got into her home she found Martin in the kitchen. He was pacing back and forth but Ruthie just looked at him and wanted nothing but to hug him but at the same time hate him for all of this.

" I really need to talk to you." he said straight out to her, she just looked at him "If all you're gonna do is tell me how dissapointed you are, and say how stupid I am then I dont want to hear it because I know." she said.

" Ruthie I just dont get it." Martin said

"What dont you get about it Martin? You broke my heart." She said flat out, this made Martin extremley sad and upset with himself, he had heard it from everyone but her but now that she was finally saying it, it broke his a heart.

"Its exactly the oppisite of what I was trying to prevent" Martin said looking down at the ground.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Ruthie I didnt say goodbye because I knew it would hurt to much." he said.

"I think I would rather have you say goodbye and have it hurt a little, then talking to me at all for months at a time." Ruthie said.

"Ruthie..."

"Martin dont please..." Ruthie said and started to cry, Martin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She let him hug her, it actually felt right and she wasnt fighting him off.

"Why are you even here?" She asked smothered in his shirt.

"I came back for a visit. Somethings telling me though that I am going to stay for good." he said into her hair.

"Good...cuz I need you. Its a guy" she said and smiled.

"Skylar?" Martin asked.

"Yeah...how did you know?" she asked confused.

"Just a little guess" he said smiling.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ruthie woke up Tuesday morning ready to go to school, she threw on some make up and did her hair which she hadnt done in a long time. She looked in the mirror she had a cute black skirt on that was angled funky with stars hanging down off it, that was to her knee's. She had on a cute simple white tank top, and a zip up hoodie that was like a random collage. She slung her bag over her right shoulder and went down stairs to find Martin she gave him a lopsided smile.

"Need a ride?" He asked her, she nodded and followed him outside they hadnt talked after everything with the day before, but were still on pretty good terms. Ruthie felt weird liking Skylar so much and didnt know how she felt about Martin much anymore. He was still gorgeous but she told herself she needed to get over it, because he would never ever like her.

"Soo...I've been thinking and I am going to re-do my senior year," Martin said,

"What about Sandy and Aaron?" Ruthie asked concerned.

"Aarons not mine," Martin said, Ruthie looked at him wide eyed..."AND YOURE TELLING ME NOW?" She said a little upset.

"Yes ohkay, I havent told anyone else besides youre parents. I couldnt find a time with you, it never felt right the timing anyway" he said.

"I guess that makes a little more sense. But still thats huge...whos the father?" Ruthie asked

"She actually thinks it might be Simon" Martin said

"Oh...OHH." Ruthie said realizing.

"Yeah..." Martin said sadly

"Oh Martin I'm sorry. I would hug you but we're driving" Ruthie said realizing it must have been hard finding out.

Martin pulled into a school parking lot and got out, as so did Ruthie "Well were not anymore." He said, Ruthie walked over to him and they hugged. She clung tight to him, as he did the same in reply.

"So when do you start?" Ruthie asked talking about school.

"Tommorow..."Martin replied.

"Thats quick..." Ruthie said, she realized Martin was looking at something and wasnt paying attention so she turned her head and saw Meredith with Skylar, Ruthie looked down sad about how Skylar had reacted and how he never came back or said anything more.

"Are you gonna be ohkay today?" Martin asked looking down at her, Ruthie nodded her head yes.

"Ohkay well I have to go, but I will pick you up at the end of the day." Martin said and Ruthie just nodded her head, and looked at him and she still felt it. How could she not. "Thank you..." She said and hugged him tightly. Martin cuddled into her hug, and then she pulled away, the closeness was becoming to much. "Ohkay..I have to go.." she said and turned quickly.

She walked towards Meredith who was coming to Ruthie, they both hugged each other really close while Skylar started to head towards the entrance of the school without them.

"Promise me, that you wont ever do it again." She said to Ruthie, Ruthie hugged her tighter in response.

"Promise" Ruthie said.

They both pulled back, and started walking into the school when they saw Skylar talking to one of his friends that Ruthie did not know. His friend walked off though, and Meredith walked up to Skylar. "Hey I gotta go.." he said and went to his class before anyone had said a thing.

"What is up with him lately?" Meredith asked.

"Ughhh Meredith...In the hospital...I told him I loved him." Ruthie said.

"You did what? Oh my god...I mean no not oh my god, I knew this was coming I could see it. But Ruthie the thing about Skylar is he's never had a girlfriend or had anyone love him. Ruthie Skylars gay." Meredith said.

"What how is that possible if hes never had a girlfriend? He cant know." Ruthie said.

"Maybe he doesnt. But he does have a boyfriend right now." Meredith said. Ruthie felt shocked and sad at the same time, this couldnt be happening, but then again it could since her love life pretty much sucked lately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ruthie walked outside her school and went to meet Martin. She thought about her day and how bad it had been without Skylar there and how she found out about him being gay. She walked right up to Martin who was leaning against his car, he looked at her once and could tell straight off something was wrong.

"Ruthie..." Martin said, she didnt look at him " I dont want to talk about it..." She said and opened the car door and got in.

He got in and it was silent for a few secounds,

"He's gay." She blurted out. Martin looked shocked, "Yeah. Meredith told me today, he hasnt told me that yet himself though but then again hes not talking to me normally." She said.

"Ruthie..."

"No...I dont want to hear it ohkay. It just figures with my luck I find a guy I like and he turns out being gay. I am moving on now different subject ohkay? Ohkay. So Martin how was you're day?" Ruthie asked irratated with herself.

" My day was ohkay...I guess." He said Ruthie nodded and Martin could see the nod out of the corner of his eye, he knew that must have a been a little good, because it would be bad if there wasnt a response at all.

Martin pulled into the Camdens driveway and Ruthie got out of his car a quick as she could and ran inside. Martin was right behind though afraid of what Ruthie might do.

"Martin can you please leave?" Ruthie asked as she went into her room, he looked at her and was scared he didnt move or say anything he just looked at her and could tell how sad she was and that she might break down and start crying any secound.

"Fine...I was just going to cry myself to sleep anyway." She said and got on her bed and threw the blanks up over her head.

"Ruthie please dont cry over this. I know that its got to be hard..."

"Martin if youre going to stay in her can you just be quiet and hold me and tell me that everything will be ohkay." She said from underneath the blankets. Martin was a little taken back and shocked that Ruthie hadnt kicked him out of her room for saying how hard it must have been.

"Yeah...sure." He said and got up he went over to Ruthie and she lifted up the blanket for Martin to cuddle with her, he looked at her weirdly.

"It's fine ohkay. No feelings. I'm pretty sure my mother would rather have you snuggling with me, then me over dosing." Ruthie said and Martin got into the blankets and wrapped his arms around Ruthies small waist. His chin rested on her head and he could smell the aroma of her hair, he breathed in a little deeper. He felt her relax and then start to shake when she started crying.

"Ruthie please dont cry..." Martin said as his heart was breaking watching Ruthie go through this much pain and over a guy. There was nothing Martin could do about it, he couldnt hurt the guy it wasnt like he cheated on her or was mean.

She rolled over and snuggled her face into his chest as she cried, Martin looked at the shaking form in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Everythings going to be alright."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ruthie woke up and at first wasnt sure who's arms could possibly be around her then thought how natural it felt though. Then she remebered Martin, she turned and saw his sleeping face. She traced her fingers lightly along his cheek bone but soon felt him start to stir so she pulled away. His eyes started to flutter open and Ruthie couldnt help but be facsinated by this.

"Hey..." She said in a hushed whisper,

"Hi." He said simply to her sleeply.

Ruthie looked over at the clock, and realized what time that it was she looked at Martin and started panicking.

"Martin were going to be late. Its you're first day back." Ruthie said.

"Ugh..." Martin grunted.

"MARTIN" Ruthie yelled, and he got up quickly. Ruthie went to get some clothes and ran to the bathroom, not caring what she had grabbed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a green cute camoflauge hoodie, she applied the littlest ammount of make-up and rushed down the stairs almost tripping.

She grabbed her bag and shortly after Martin came down the stairs with messy bed hair, Ruthie laughed at him.

"Cute." She said. He did a half smile half frown and grabbed his bag as they went out the door.Halfway to the school Martin finally spoke up.

"I have lunch period with you." He said.

"Thats good." Ruthie simply replied looking out the window, Martin watched Ruthie.

"Are you going to be ohkay today?" He asked her. She turned and looked at him, and made this little smile.

"Yeah I am sure I will be fine." She said, he smiled at this as they pulled into the parking lot and the engine stoped.

"Ohkay." He leaned over and gave her a hug and she relaxed in his arms, they both pulled away and got out of the car.

"K...I have to go now so I will see you at lunch." Ruthie said as she went off to her first class avoiding Skylar and trying hard not to look his way when she walked passed. She failed at that though and saw that he also was looking at her as he was talking to his friend. She held the gaze for a few secounds and then quickly looked down.

At the lunch bell Ruthie scurried out of her class to find Martin, when she got into the lunchroom she found him sitting with a Senior girl, her name was Tadem. Ruthie really didnt really know this girl but she knew she was pretty and very popular, she quickly decided to turn around and go find Meredith. She went out front where Meredith usually sat, but then she had remebered that Meredith hadnt gone to school that day. She slid down on the side of the brick wall and sat there, no way was she going to get jealous over pretty girls that Martin hung out with or became friends with. No way.

Then Ruthie heard that voice, that very unique voice that could only belong to one person, Skylar. Right then he came around the corner with his supposed boyfriend. Ruthie started to get up.

"Ruthie...wait." Skylar said.

"Skylar I really dont know if I can talk to you right now." Ruthie said avoiding his eyes.

"Ruthie, you have to understand...I never meant for things to happen like this." He said. Those words for somereason cut Ruthie down.

"You mean the feelings? Or everything in general?" She asked not wanting to hear the answer but needing to.

"Everything..." He said, Ruthie turned around and went back into the school crying. She looked up and saw Tadem lean over and kiss Martin, this only added to the pain that had just built up inside. She ran down the hall quickly and out the back entrance door of the school and started to walk home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ruthie ran into her house as well as Annie.

"Ruthie...What are you doing home so soon?" Her mother asked very concerned.

"I umm...didnt feel that great. Actually I am going to go lie down now." Ruthie said going up the stairs, Annie watched her daughter but didnt say a word but by the exrpession on her face you could tell she was worried.

Ruthie went in her room and collapsed onto her bed crying, the word 'everything' kept replaying in her head. The tears rolled instantly down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and then Martin came into her mind kissing Tadem. That had pretty much done it, seeing him kiss another girl, she wasnt over Martin and she wasnt going to get over Skylar anytime soon. It all hurt way too much for Ruthie to handle.

There was a knock on Ruthies door and then she heard it creak open.

"Ruthie...Honey...I really wish that you would let me in more. I really dont know whats going on with you anymore...and truth be told I am worried." Ruthie heard her mothers voice say.

"Mom...boy's suck." Ruthie muttered. Her mother let out a stiffle little laugh at how her daughter had said this.

"Awww..Honey...I'm sorry...-" Annie got caught off.

"There so confusing and whenever I like a guy there always the wrong person. I fall for the wrong guys and this time I deffinately did it over." Ruthie cried and came out from the blankets she had burried over her head and looked at her mother.

Her hair was messy and her mother patted her hair down cupping her face and brought her in for a hug. " Is it Martin?" Annie asked in her daughters hair.

"The half of it." Ruthie said pulling away. "Skylar...mom..he's gay." Ruthie said.

"OH...oh I am sorry." Her mother said.

"I just thought we had something, and now...It just seems weird." Ruthie said.Annie took her daughters hands.

"Ruthie I am not going to get you're hopes up about this but maybe you should talk to him more about this. I mean who knows maybe he's just confused right now." Annie said.

"Mom...I'd rather just not think about it."

"Ohkay honey that works too...I'll just let you lay down" Annie said getting up and going to the door.

"Thanks mom." Ruthie said before her mom went out the door.

"Anytime sweetie,".

Ruthie woke up to the sound of knocking on her door, "EUGH" She grunted.

"Ruthie.." Martin said coming in.

"Where were you I was really worried when I couldnt find you after school...you could have told me you were coming home." She heard Martin say.

"I didnt think you would care." Ruthie said sitting up.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

" Never mind ohkay...I was just really tired." Ruthie said and layed back down looking up at her ceiling.

"No. Ruthie I want to know why you would think that?I care about you more then you obviously know." Martin said sitting on her bed side.

" I'm sorry ohkay, I just had a run in with Skylar.Plus I saw you making out with Tadem and I didnt want to interupt." Ruthie said.

"Aww...Ruthie you wouldnt have interupted anything you know you can come to me anytime...You're more important then some kiss." he said.

"I know...It just...Hurt." Ruthie said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh..." Martin said, not knowing exactly what she meant. He had a feeling but had thought Ruthie was over those feelings for him.

"...And I know ohkay. I am to young for you and you only think of me as you're little sister" Ruthie went on, but Martin was spacing out.

"Ruthie do you still have feelings for me?" He asked very bluntly.

"...I think so...I thought those feelings were gone but when I saw you kissing Tadem all those old jealousy feelings started to rise and I knew then I can never be completely over you Martin." She said.

Martin got up at a loss of words, "I'm...I'm going to go down stairs" he said and turned around and left.

Ruthie had excpected something of some sort like this to happen, she leaned back on her bed and grunted and knew this had been one of the worse days yet. She knew Martin would most likely ignore what she had just told him over the next couple of days and act like nothing ever happened like he always had done in the past.

Ohkay Guys...I really need some feedback because I dont know if I should keep this story going or not?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Ruthie woke up not wanting to even think of attempting to go down stairs and face the humiliation of the night before with Martin. She eventually ended up throwing her comforter off her body and getting up, she simply changed into some comfy sweat pants and a hoodie, she was in no mood to look 'pretty' today. She put her hair in a pony tail without brushing it and then loaded on her black eye liner as much as she could get out of it. She knew it would end up running in the middle of the day and make her look half dead but she truelly didn't care today. She brushed her hair though and made sure to put deodarant on.

When she went down stairs she saw Martin standing leaning against the door with his keys and bag slung over his shoulder.

"Look Ruthie about last night-"

"Martin can we not? Please I know I humiliated myself and now you know since you were the first guy I ever truelly fell for a part of me will always be attatched to you in some way." She said.

"Ohkay...hey are you still hung up on Skylar?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said simply, he looked at her fashion statement.

"You made it a little obvious."

Ruthie rolled her eyes and put her hood up as they went out the front door, they didnt say anything the whole time as Ruthie was curled up in a small ball. Martin was kind of concerned of how she was acting, and hoping she would get into the drugs again over some guy and maybe even himself again.

They pulled into the parking lot and Ruthie jumped out as quick as she could, she grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

"HEY...You're going to sit with me at lunch today right?" He asked her. Ruthie turned around and half smiled half frowned.

"Sure." She said. Martin nodded and she went off to her first class, as Martin reached in the back seat to grab his bag. When he lifted his bag up and shut the car door locking the doors, he saw Skylar. He was hanging out with a guy and these 2 girls.

Martin walked up to Skylar "Hey. Can I talk to you for a secound?" Martin asked him. Skylar nodded and they went away from Skylars group.

"Listen I know you and Ruthie are going through something right now, and I know you helped her through alot when I was gone. But if you break her heart, or hurt her and put her in anymore pain then she already is. It will be over for you." Martin said.

"Thats funny. Coming from the guy who made her crack and put her through the most ammount of pain she has ever had in her life" Skylar shot back at him.

"I'm just saying you have no reason to be as harsh as you have been to her lately, for some one who was there for her and like her bestfriend. Who does that? I mean honestly. You just decide to drop her when she says something that scares you and you run away from it?" Martin said.

Skylar didnt say anything because he knew that Martin was being truthfull.

Martin just shook his head in disgust.

"And I thought I had a problem running away from my issues."

Sorry guys that these have been short chapters but with school and everything else. I am trying.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ruthie left the science room when the bell went to go to lunch and see Martin, she was looking down at the ground with her gray anchor hoodie up that she had grabbed out of her locker earlier in the day. She did this looking down thing with her hoodie up and hair in her face whenever she was trying to avoid people or just plan sad.

She bumped into someone and didnt even bother to say sorry, because she could see the shoes of the person and knew it was Skylar.

"Oh..I'm so sorry..." She didnt even care because she knew when he actually turned and noticed who he had bumped into that he wouldnt have meant what he said and just kept going. She felt him behind her still, and he ran up to the side of her.

"Look Ruthie I am really sorry. Ohkay and I still want us to be friends, I just want things to go back to the way they were-"

"You mean before I knew you were gay, and was falling for you. So you can just get what you want out of our friendship and not tell me the truth at all." Ruthie said to him.

Everyone around them was watching them so Skylar grabbed her arm and led her outside the school.

"I did not know how to break it to you ohkay, it was different with you then with most girls. I didnt want to hurt you." he said.

"Skylar doesnt that tell you something." Ruthie said. He just looked at her for a secound.

"That you're probally the first girl I have ever actually cared for and wanted in my life, besides my family" He said to her.

She just looked down at the ground.

"Did you know you were leading me on? You must have been aware of it, if you thought you would hurt me."

"Yeah I was aware of it, I didnt want things ruined between us." He was saying looking at her intently.

She shifted her weight and shook her head looking down at the ground.

"Skylar thats what hurts the worst. If you had just come out and told me in the beginning it wouldnt be like this."

" I didnt want to tell you because honestly I was affraid of how I felt for you. I never had feelings like I did with a girl besides you."

"Are you sure you're gay? Or are you just trying to mess with me right now, because if-"

"No...Ohkay. I can't have feelings for you." He said backing up a little.

"You can't? Or you dont want to feel this way because you're scared of it and what could really happen if you were ever in a relationship with me and it meant something."

"Ruthie." Martin came outside interrupting the arguement. "You coming inside?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She said and turned around finishing the arguement and trying to prove a point to him for now anyway.

"What was that about?" Martin asked.

" We were just talking." She said as she followed him into the lunch room and they sat down.

"Oh...Arguing. I'm going to go get some food. What do you want?" He asked her standing up.

"Nothing, I'm not very hungry."

Martin looked at her a little worried,

"I'm fine ohkay, I just dont feel that great right now." Ruthie said realizing the expression on Martins face.

He nodded and went off into the lunch line, Ruthie rested her face on her hand and looked down at the lunchroom table. Within secounds Martin came back and had Tadem with him, Ruthie didnt really mind at the moment as long as the girl wasnt annoying. She couldnt really tell though because the rest of the lunch period Ruthie was spaced out in a daze.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ruthie looked out her window as she blocked out whatever Martin and Tadem were talking about, they finally came to a stop she kissed Martin on the cheek and got out of the car, Ruthie climbed up the passenger seat, since she was in the back the whole car ride so far.

"So you going to tell me?" Martin asked as they started moving.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"What has been wrong with you basically all day." He said.

"My argument with Skylar. It kind of hurt, and I know I proved my point and everything but it doesnt feel like enough. Nothing feels like enough anymore." She said looking down at her hands. "...Besides you." She let out.

Martin looked over at her sweetly.

"I will always be there for you Ruthie, and I am glad that I am enough." He said as they pulled into the Camdens driveway, Ruthie and Martin both got out grabbing their bags first.

"What if someday that changes? Like soon...I mean you could become really close with Tadem and-"

"Ruthie.That will not happen.I promise you that." He says going over to her, she looked down at the ground and then back up at Martin and sighed.

"Pinky?" She said holding out her right pinky, Martin smiled at her and hooked his pinky finger with hers.

"I pinky promise that I will always be here for you, and that it will never change." He said, she smiled and dropped her hand and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back looking off and sighing, Ruthie let go and looked at him smiling and then they both turned to go in the house.

Later that night Ruthie was in her room thinking when she heard something hit her window. She got up slowly looking confused and looked down and saw Skylar, she opended the window.

"You know you dont have to do this the original way, you could have knocked on the door." Ruthie said down to him.

"I didnt think you would come out, Ruthie I am truelly sorry and you're right about most of the things you said.I love you as a friend and I know I have been lowsy and crappy lately, but I was hoping you would come with me for a walk?" He asked. She looked down at him unsure. "Just to talk?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute." She said closing the window, she turned around grabbing a light hoodie and opened her bedroom door she went down the stairs and got to the front door, when Martin came up to her.

"Where you going?" He asked her.

"Um...Skylar wants to talk with me. So were going for a walk." She said, Martin looked at her suspiciously."If my mom or dad asks just say I went for a walk and should be back soon."He looked at her crossing his arms and leaning back a little.

"What do I get out of this?"He asks looking at her.

"I'll do you're laundry?" She offered.

"Umm...No...Brownies." He said.

"You want brownies?" Ruthie asked as if it that was simply it, just brownies.

"Yeah. Brownies." He said.

"Ohkay, deal and thank you." She said going out the door.

She walked up to Skylar and the first thing he did was hug her, she hugged him back and tight.

"I have to admit, I have missed you Ruthie Camden." Skylar said.

"Well, I have missed you to." She said letting go of him. "Can we never fight again?"She asked him.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her.

She grabbed his hand and they started walking down the sidewalk.

Martin was inside watching, he smirked at the sight and turned around sinking into the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ruthie returned 20 minutes later with a smile on her face, as she opened the front door and went into her house. She brought herself up the stairs and ran into Martin.

"How did it go?" He asked her, she looked at him and smiled.

"We're good, hes gay but we're still good and we apologized and everything." She said, Martin nodded looking down and then said

"Well I am glad for you Ruthie, now maybe you won't be as sad."

"I wasnt sad." She said trying to defend something that was obviously wrong, of course she had been sad.

"Ruthie." Martin said giving her a look.

"Ohkay, maybe I was a little." She said admitting it, and then he gave her a look "Ohkay, I was crushed." She said.

"Well you better get to bed." He said

"Yes dad." She said going to her room "Good night" She said to him.

"Good night." He said to her,Martin stood there for a secound before turning and going into the spare bedroom where he had been staying. He was thinking about Ruthie, and how much she had seemed to be changing. He turned around and went back to his room.

The next morning Ruthie came down in her bright flourecent star hoodie that was multi colored and a pair of faded blue jeans. Martin looked up at her as he was waiting,

"Well, don't you look nice and bright this morning." He said looking at her hoodie

"I was feeling happy." She said with a smile on her face, he smirked and opened the door for her as they went out to the car.

"I told Tadem, I would pick her up." Martin said before they got in the car, Ruthie moved and went to the back door instead opening it.

"No, Ruthie that doesnt mean you have to get in the back." He said

"Unless you dont want to look rude infront of you're girlfriend and have her sit in the back by herself, then I suggest letting me sit back here." She said and got in with one swift motion, when they both got in Ruthie had to ask.

"So is this going to be a daily routine now, you know you pick her up, you drop her off. Ruthie is in the back the whole time watching you swap spit." She said muttering the last part to herself.

"Maybe." He said.

"Ohkay then, I will start walking tommorow." She said.

"Why?" He asked. Ruthie looked at him as if he was stupid, even though he couldnt see her face expression, due to the fact that his eyes were on the road.

"Do you know how akward it is, to be back here watching you guys flirt or whatever and just have me back here watching and having to hear the whole thing?" She asked him.

"No." He said simply as the car came to a stop and he got out to go get Tadem.

"I didnt think so." Ruthie said to herself as she saw Tadem come out of her house and her and Martin kiss."And the fun begins."

The whole car ride was silent, from Ruthies end anyway.When they got to the school, Martin parked the car and stayed seated for whatever reason as Ruthie grabbed her bag and slammed the door shut without saying a word to Martin.She walked over to where Meredith and Skylar were.

"Hey" She said softly, Skylar hugged her.

"I like you're hoodie." He said to her, she looked down at it. She bought it, thinking of him.

"Thanks" She said simply, Meredith looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you ohkay Ruthie?" She asked, Ruthie looked up at Meredith and shrugged.

"Yeah, I just decided I am going to start walking to school, watching Martin and Tadem is too much in the morning." The bell rang and Ruthie walked to her first class with Meredith as she passed Martin and Tadem walking together in the hallway.

"Is it that bad?" Meredith asked. Ruthie looked at her giving her a look "Ohkay, I guess so." Meredith said as they went into their first class.

At lunch Ruthie went to go sit with Meredith and Skylar, Skylar was listening to his ipod and finishing up some of his homework due for his next class. Ruthie came up behind him and hugged him, he hugged her back and she sat down across from after. He didnt really say much, Skylar wasnt the type to talk much when he was trying to do something that he knew was important, such as homework. Ruthie had never tooken it as ignoration,her and Meredith went through the lunch line together. Ruthie had asked Skylar if he wanted anything, and he simply said no, she was happy that they were starting to become friends again. When Ruthie and Meredith came out of the line, they both looked up in time to see Tadem and Martin making out.

"See?" Ruthie asked Meredith, Meredith looked down saddly.

"I am sorry Ruthie." She said, as they walked back to the table where Skylar sat.

"No, its ohkay. I just dont want to have to see it every day, twice a day." Ruthie said as she set her tray down.

"I dont blame you." Meredith said. Ruthie looked over once more, and locked eyes with Martins. He waved and Ruthie smiled and then looked down at her lunch and began eating.

At the end of the day Ruthie met Meredith and Skylar outside the school, they stood there waiting for her as she walked up to them.

"Do you guys want to go to the Promenade?" Ruthie asked them, they both nodded and started walking. As they were talking a car pulled up and Ruthie noticed that it was Martin.

"Ruthie are you coming home?"He asked her. She looked up at him.

"No, I am going to the Promenade." She said to him, he smirked and drove off, as Tadem was in the front seat. They all started there conversation back up, but Ruthies mind just happened to be on something else.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ruthie I am going to admit this to you whether you want to hear it or not, but that guy that you just gave you're phone number to is gorgeous" Skylar said as they all started walking home.

"Well, I dont mind that you think he is cute." Ruthie said "Just back off, he's my man." Ruthie said jokingly pushing him a little bit causing Skylar to laugh.

"Hey, what about Martin?" Meredith asked.

"What about Martin?" Ruthie asks not getting the question.

"Isn't he going to be suspicious about you going out with some guy." Meredith said.

"Yeah, but I dont care. He has Tadem, I dont see why it is any of his business." Ruthie said and her and Skylar linked arms,

"Its just, well you know how Martin is." Meredith said looking over at Ruthie.

"...Yeah, I do and he is just going to have to deal with me being in a relationship without him knowing every single detail." Ruthie said

"So uh...Skylar..do you think Martin is cute?" Meredith asks changing the subject, Ruthie looks over at Skylar smiling.

"No," He said and caused both the girls to look at him in shock."He's not my type, he's too...how do I say this..."

"Beautiful?"Ruthie asks him.

"Yeah, almost as if he is so perfect, that its too much." He said. "Well for me anyway."

Soon they all came to a inersection, and split up saying there goodbyes. Ruthie walked down her street humming to herself and thinking about the guy she had met that night, Rick. His name stuck in her head, the name Rick always seemed old to Ruthie. She opened the door to her house and went up the stairs to her bedroom, she sprawled out on her bed and stared up at her ceiling as she thought about everything. There was a knock on her door and she heard her mothers voice,

"Ruthie, phone." She said

"Come in." Ruthie said as she sat up and her mother came in giving her the phone. "Thanks." She said before talking into the phone as her mom smiled at her and turned and left.

"Hello." Ruthie said into the phone.

"Hey, its Rick" the familiar voice said.

"Oh, Hi Rick."Ruthie said with a smile on her face excited.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me tonight. To a party." He said over the phone. Ruthie thought about it, it wouldnt be such a good idea on a school night, but if she was quiet enough she could sneak out.

"Yeah sure, I will meet you at the park at 10:00." Ruthie said whispering into the phone.

"Ohkay. Why are you whispering?" He asks.

"I dont want my parents to know." She said back to him.

"Ohkay, well I will meet you at 10." He said and laughed.

"Ohkay, see you then." Ruthie said to this stranger she had hardly knew. Tonight, Ruthie felt adventerous. There was another knock on the door and Ruthie said 'come in'. Just then Martin opened the door and she looked down at the phone in her hands.

"Hi, I uh...Um...are you mad at me?" It took him a few seconds to ask the question.

"No Martin, I just prefer to not have to watch you make out in the mornings and afternoons."Ruthie said to him.He gave her a look and Ruthie just looked down.

"I dont want things to be weird with us because I have a girlfriend." He says.

"Me neither, I just dont want to be around you when you're with her and I am by myself. It just feels akward."Ruthie said.

"Ohkay, well I am going to bed." He said getting up "Goodnight Ruthie." He said before he went to close the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Martin." She said and he closed the door behind him as he looked at the clock, it was 9:00. She then looked down at her clothes,they were fine. Everything was fine, she just needed to pretend she was sleeping because she knew her parents checked on them at 9:30 before they went to bed every night. So she got up and turned the light off fully dressed, as she got under the covers and completely covered her body, so the clothing wouldnt show just in case.

Ruthie watched the clock and when it hit 9:32 her parents opened the door for 5 seconds and then closed it. Ruthie waited until she heard her father snoring at 9:45 and decided it was time.She opened her window slowly, and went out it trying to be as quiet as possible. She got on the rose ladder and climbed down slowly, when she got to the bottom she looked up at the house and realized how easy that was.She started walking quickly to get away from the house, she stopped walking as fast when she was out of sight.

She made it at the park at 10:03 and met Rick there, Rick was a tall Senior and had blonde hair with green eyes.He was cute, very cute. He said he went to Ruthie school, but she didnt remember seeing him, but there were alot of people Ruthie didnt notice, that happened to go to her school.

"Hey." He said huskily as he went up to her leaning down and kissing her, Ruthie was tooken back a little but didnt pull back. Instead she sort of eased into it and enjoyed the feeling he was giving her.She backed him up against a tree and started making out with him, he kept up the pace and then they slowly stopped.

" I didnt know you had that in you." He said.

"Theres alot of things you wouldnt expect." Ruthie said

"Well, I like it." He said.She leaned up and kissed him once more.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"My friend is having a party in a field." He said " Its sort of out of town a little ways, are you sure you want to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Ruthie said nodding, having a feeling this wasnt going to go over when she got home tonight, or if she would even get home tonight.

"Alright." He said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked to a truck that had a bunch of his friends inside.

"Guys this is these are my...well...I call them my friends most the time." He said looking at them all, they all said stuff to her and she could tell they had already started there own party inside the truck. As the truck started and Ruthie was sitting on top of someone, Rick was driving and the alcohol was being passed around. Ruthie looked at it tempted, and then finaly decided to take some.Just a beer, or shot or two wouldnt hurt her.Soon Ruthie had more then just two beers or shots and instead she had managed to finish a bottle of vodka off with Rick's best friend Billy, and had 6 beers.When they arrived at the party Ruthie was already smashed, and Rick had to help her out of the car, he was pissed off a little bit that Billy had got her so loaded so soon.Rick had decided he had to stay the designated driver tonight, inorder to get everyone home safetly and to ever be able to go out with Ruthie again.They started dancing, and Ruthie was all over Rick and grinding up against him, he smiled at this but knew some of it was because she was drunk.

"Youu...Know...I could reallly like youu." Ruthie said to him stammering a little bit.

"I thought you already did?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Oh I do, but I meant like I could possibly become infatuated with you." She managed to say.

"Infatuated aye? Thats a pretty big word to be saying in you're condition." He said looking down at her as she kept dancing.

"OH me? I am finne." She said and kept dancing.

By the end of the party it was 4:00 in the morning and Ruthie could no longer stand up, due to the extra alcohol Billy slipped her.Billy and Rick had to help her to the truck and they all got in, and Rick began driving.

"Billy, I am serious. You give her anything else tonight, we are going to have serious problems."Rick said and turned around looking at Billy.

"Ohkay, I will stop."

By the time they got to the Camden house, it was 5:00 in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise.Rick and Billy carried Ruthie out of the car.

"Ruthie, Sweetie?How are we suppose to get you inside?" Rick asked whispering. She pointed at the ladder and Rick looked down.

"OH god.Billy I need you to stay at the bottom incase one of us falls." Rick said, he put Ruthie on the ground."Ohkay, Ruthie you are going to have to try you're hardest to climb, I will be right behind you." She nodded groggily sort of out of it, and they slowly started climbing, by the time they got to the top, Ruthie started to loose her balance, and Rick caught her.

"Its ohkay, just 2 more steps and you are there."She did them as he helped her and gave her a little push so she could get through the window, which caused her to hit the floor and make a thump.Rick looked down at Billy mouthing the word GO.Billy ran back to the truck and Rick went through the window helping Ruthie up,she had an arm slung over her shoulder. When Ruthies name was heard out side the door.The door slowly began to open and Martin stood there looking at Ruthie and Rick.

"I was, uh...just...helping her." Rick said, and layed her down on the bed. Ruthie wasnt aware of anything and just fell asleep instantly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Martin asked very pissed off.

"I was just helping her get home. She is really messed up right now."Rick said.

"GET OUT." Martin said trying not to be loud.Rick turned and went out the window. Martin watched out the window as Rick went to the truck filled with guys and drove off.

Martin pulled the blankets over Ruthie and looked at her, she looked okay.He sat in the chair, and watched her just incase anything happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Martin got up and closed the window so that Annie and Eric would'nt suspect anything, he just didnt know what to do about her clothes. He couldnt undress and redress her, it was too much. He shook Ruthie lightly so she would wake, she rolled over on her side.

"Ruthie..." He hissed trying to be quiet. She opened her eyes lightly and made a funny noise and closed her eyes again.

"Ruthie...RUTHIE..." He said a little louder the secound time. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You need to put different clothes on, or else you will get busted." He said to her, she sat up slowly and he went over to her dresser and went to the fourth droor pulling out some pj bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Put these on." He said handing them to her as he exited her room. Still unaware of what was happening she put the pj bottoms and shirt on and fell back on her bed drifting to sleep in a matter of seconds.Martin stood in the middle of the hall and had no idea what he should do, he was worried Ruthie could get sick and choke like he always heard about, but at the same time he knew the Camdens would be a little weirded out if they found Martin in Ruthies room.He heard Eric get up, Eric was the only one who got up this early. Martin ran back to his room.Martin layed on his bed for what seemed like days but when the clock turned to 7 he was up and getting dressed, in no time he was down stairs ready to go out the door when he hear Annies voice.

"Oh Martin," It caused him to turn and look at her. "Umm..before you leave I just thought I would tell you that Ruthie wont be in school today, I checked on her this morning and she said she didnt feel good and then got sick."

"Oh, well I hope she doesnt have the flu or something." Martin said to Annie.

"Yeah me too." Annie said with a tint of worry in her voice, Martin hated lying to the Camdens, he wouldnt do it again.

"I had things I needed to do today that were important for the church, but I dont really want to leave Ruthie here by herself." Annie said

"I can do it." Martin said offering

"No...no...you just got back into school...and.."

"Mrs. Camden. I insist, you go run you're erands and I will make sure Ruthie is fine." Martin said.

"Are you sure?" Annie said.

"Positive." Martin replied

"Oh, thank you I really appreciate it." Annie said opening the door.

"Its not a problem." Martin said as she closed the door and smiled at him.Martin darted up the stairs and into Ruthies room, and sat down in a chair and watched her.

Around 1:30 Ruthie rolled over and opened her eyes stretching, she looked over at Martin and jumped a little suprised to see him.

"Martin?...What are you...How did I..." She said these things looking around confused and then her eyes finaly locked with Martins and she could tell her knew, she took a deep breath and slammed back into her bed.

"Do my parents know?" She asked.

"No, I covered for you." Ruthie looked up suprised giving him a greatful look. "But I am starting to wonder why, Ruthie I wont do it again. I dont know you're reasoning for why you did this last night, but I dont want to see it again. I have been worried all morning." Martin said. Ruthie looked at him and got out of the bedroom fastly running to the bathroom, Martin got up and followed her she kneeled over the toilet as she puked, Martin came up behind her and pulled her hair back.They sat in the bathroom for a little more the 30 minutes as Ruthie kept getting sick.She would stop for 5 minutes and sit against the wall and then it would come back again, each time Martin there for her.

"How can you stand me right now?" She asked as if he was supposed to be disgusted with her.

"Because I care about you." He said as she slowly got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am never doing that again." She said exhausted, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You better mean that." Martin said as the exited the bathroom, Ruthie went down the stairs and straight towards the couch laying down again.

"Uh...Martin why do you care so much? Teenagers drink some point in there life and get bad hangovers." She said and turned looking at him as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Because...Ruthie you're different.." He said and looked down.

"So you're saying that I cant live up my highschool years...because...you look at me as being different?" Ruthie asked sitting up and looking at him.

"You can live up you're highschool years, go ahead. I just dont want to see you smashed all the time." He said, looking at her.

"Martin it was one time, its not like I do this daily." She said throwing her arms up in frusteration.

"No, but its not that hard of a habbit to fall into." Martin said giving her a look.

"Martin...I am not going to become this big teenage alcoholic sleeze." She said getting fed up with him.

"I didnt say that you would. I just meant, it doesnt take much to falling into a routine everynight, where you can go out and feel good and soon you would just want that feeling constantly. All I am saying is that it wouldnt take much." Martin said.

"So now, I'm not strong enough."

"I didnt say that either-"

"You said it wouldnt take much," Ruthie said cutting him off, from whatever he was about to say so she could point it out.

"Ruthie, its like that for everyone."

"I thought I was different." Ruthie said shooting back at him.

"My feelings for you are different, any other teenager it would just be a pity and I wouldnt know what to do. I care too much about you and thats what I mean by you being different, you're vulnerable like any other kid." Martin said getting up.

"Why do you always have to refer to me as a kid?" Ruthie asked getting annoyed. He gave her a look like what are you talking about.  
"The emotions I feel arent any kids, my maturity level is not a kids, so how about you stop to reffering to me as a kid." Ruthie said slightly peeved.

"The way you're acting right now-"

"Is not like a kids." Ruthie said cutting him off quickly so she wouldnt get more mad.

"Yes it is," Martin said.

"No its not."

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yeah look what you're doing right now, you're arguing like a kid."

"HA, so are you!" Ruthie accused him.

"Alright, you know what I am going up stairs now, and you can be the kid laying here with a hangover." He said turning and going up stairs.

"I AM NOT A KID MARTIN BREWER!" Ruthie screamed in frusteration looking up at the ceiling.


End file.
